No One
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Ed is tired of Roy putting him down all the time, so he decides to do something about it. Established relationship. *Jealous Roy* Better than this crappy summary sounds.


**I LOVE ME SOME JEALOUS ROY NOW! CUZ JEALOUS AND POSSESSIVE SEME'S ARE FUCKING HOT. ANYWAY, THIS IS SLASH, SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY ON BOY ACTION DO NOT READ IT. ALSO, NOT FOR THE KIDS. READ ON PLAYER.**

**Summary: Ed is tired of Roy putting him down all the time, so he decides to do something about it. Established relationship.**

No One (Can Compare To You)-by PS

Ed grunted at the pressure his hole was being subjected to; Roy was being rougher than usual tonight, and Ed was beginning to feel the blunt edge of the pain.

Roy's sweat mixed with his own as it dripped down to land on his exposed back, his ripped shirt having been tossed in a corner somewhere; he didn't really care about that right now anyway.

Ed gripped the sheets tighter, squeezing his eyes closed at the pain he was feeling, the pinpoints of pleasure breaking through the haze every few minutes as he hissed out a breath.

Roy panted into his hair behind him, the tangled golden strands loose from it's usual braid, the hair sopping with their mixed fluids by now. Such a waste.

"Ed," Roy growled into his ear, forcing one perfect hand between Ed's body and the mattress, grabbing hold of his abused cock and stroking it firmly, making Ed hold back a cry of pain and pleasure.

The Flame Alchemist continued his treatment on the shorter male, tugging him closer to Roy's chest so that he could thrust deeper, Ed's legs splayed wide against the dark sheets, his pale skin glistening in the low lighting of the room. Fullmetal looked beautiful.

Just the thought of that made Roy growl once more and thrust harder, Ed letting out a cry beneath him as his body spasmed, finally coming to it's completion; Roy followed right after him, just as he always did.

Ed fell back down onto the mattress, body still trembling with the aftershocks of their interactions; Roy rolled over to lay down next to him, staring up at the ceiling with his arms outstretched so that he was close to touching Ed, but not really trying to.

When he finally gained some control over himself the blonde spouted out angrily, "what the hell was that for?! It hurt half of the time!"

Roy didn't look at him, just moved his head to the side so that Ed could see the tinge of a malicious smirk, "but the other half was pleasure right? Besides, you should know what you did."

Ed glared at the older man, moving his hands so that they made a pillow for his head, too lazy to roll onto his back for a proper pillow, "and what is that supposed to mean? I was just talking with Sheska before you barged in and dragged me home without a single word. Then, you sex me up!"

Roy rolled his eyes, reaching up to brush some of his sweaty hair away, "don't be so dramatic, I only excused both of us and drove us home, like we always do. Nothing wrong with that."

Ed tried hard not to bite his own tongue, "you glared at her and said a rude 'excuse us,' that's hardly a proper good-bye!"

Before the blonde could do anything the ebony-haired man rolled over so that his arms were caging Ed in, their faces oh so close so that Ed could feel the slight skim of his lover's breath.

Roy stared down at him with unfathomable eyes, "since when do you care about proper?"

It was a fair question, but the Elric couldn't find any words that would justify himself, instead, he simply stared back into those dark pupils, his gaze flitting between both of those gorgeous eyes.

After a while Mustang pulled back, sighing to himself as he yanked the sheets out from under Ed's unmoving body, "good night Edward," he said quietly, crawling over to his side of the bed and moving to lay on his side, not facing the younger alchemist.

Ed tried to ignore the hurt that was panging in his chest but he couldn't, instead, he bit his real fist to stifle a broken sob, the feel of Roy's seed leaking from him humiliating and cruel…

Ed propped his head up with his automail hand, lazily watching Sheska work.

"Hey," he said suddenly, blinking slowly, "sorry about Mustang yesterday, Colonel Jackass wasn't having the best of days, but he didn't need to take it out on you."

The librarian glanced up at him then, green eyes wide, "oh, that's alright, I know he didn't really mean it, besides, I could tell that he was…preoccupied with something." A flush rose to her cheeks and Ed raised his brows at the expression.

"Right…" he said, leaning more heavily on his hand, "anyway, did you find that book I was asking you about yesterday?"

The girl nodded, moving around to her cluttered desk to pick up a heavy bound volume that's pages were browning with age and use. "Here we are," she said airily, "'The Beginners Guide to Carbon Alchemy.'"

Ed smiled widely as he took the book, staring at the cover before flipping through it, catching glimpses of ancient transmutation circles and notes as he did so. "Thanks Sheska! You're amazing!"

He quickly bounded from his chair and ran out the door, book firmly tucked under his arm as he waved behind him, the mousy haired woman waving back timidly as her expression grew to one of worry…

Edward Elric knew a lot about alchemy, but, he didn't know everything there was. So, he had begun his attempts at studying fire alchemy a few weeks ago, as a surprise to his lover, and as a way to learn something new.

The learning was difficult, and Ed finally understood why so little people studied it; Roy's simplistic way of transmuting the air around him made it seem like the alchemy was easy, but, truthfully, it wasn't.

So, Ed decided that he would only study the alchemy so that he could talk about it with his boyfriend, not so that he personally could use it.

Even with Roy mad at him the eldest Elric decided that he would continue his research in hopes of bettering himself and maybe making Mustang happier.

He was in the middle of reading the sixth chapter, which was explaining the importance of the components of the air around the transmutation circle when it hit him.

"Ohh…" Ed said, his eyes widening as he looked up from the page, "that's what it is."

Scrambling up from his spot on the floor Ed pushed away the book and his papers so that he could run out of the door, his heart racing faster with each step…

Roy Mustang stared out of the window, not even feeling the need to obsessively clean it like he usually did; his mood so dark and gloomy that he just gazed outside, one hand propping his head up as he ignored the stares of his subordinates.

He could practically taste their worry and it made him sick to his stomach, the ache in his chest and head bothering him to no end.

He knew that he shouldn't have felt jealous over Sheska, after all, Ed was her friend, and had helped her get a job, so it was only natural for them to interact, but, just seeing them together, seeing Ed with any girl made him want to snarl. Ed was his. And he was Ed's. It was the natural order of things, an equivalent exchange, if that's how Ed wanted it to be put.

But, he shouldn't have let those emotions get the better of him. He had been to rough last night, he knew that, but he couldn't stop then. Hell, he couldn't stop now.

The Flame Alchemist was brought from his troubling thoughts when the door to his group's office was slammed open, making Roy turn his head around to look at the intruder, surprised to see Fullmetal standing there, hands clenched, panting as wisps of hair hung into his eyes.

Hawkeye was the first to react, "what can we do for you Fullmetal?" Her voice was curt, but her eyes were ever observing, as though she was waiting for him to try and assault any of them.

Ed swallowed, licking his lips quickly before turning his gaze to stare straight at Roy, their eyes clashing obsidian and gold, "we need to talk."

That was enough to make the rest of the members disappear, one minute they were all there, sitting neatly in their desks working, the next, they were gone.

Roy watched as Ed stomped over to stand in front of him, the light behind him making a golden halo around him. The blonde's eyes looked angry from that distance, but, when he leaned closer they were soft and hurt looking, "you don't need to be jealous," he breathed against Roy's cheeks, "no one can compare to you."

It was all so clear in that moment then.

Roy let Ed move closer, let their lips press gently together for a moment before he kissed the blonde, let their lips linger together before he grabbed hold of Ed's waist and pulled him down so that he straddled Roy's lap, their arms coming up to wrap around one another's shoulders.

They continued that way before Roy pulled back, dark eyes glinting affection, "I love you."

Ed smiled gently at him, such an uncharacteristic move that Roy would have been worried any other time, "I love you too," the words were whispered but so meaningful.

Roy kissed him again, letting his hands wander down to cup his lover's bottom, making Ed's hips grind into his own, letting him feel the need there, making him feel the lust that sometimes over powered them both.

For once, Ed didn't seem to mind…

**PHEW, TRYING OUT A NEW STYLE, LET'S SEE IF IT'S NOTICED OR LIKED. BTW, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE UNTIL LATER ON BECAUSE OF SCHOOL BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE DROP OFF A REVIEW, YOUR THOUGHTS MEAN SO MUCH!**


End file.
